What Would I Do For Sparrow
by Celtic druidess
Summary: Tells of Ana Maria's beginning, and her dealings with Jack Sparrow. A man was her savior, her captain,her hatred and her love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Pirates of the Caribbean, except two posters which I cherish beyond reason.**

**Summary: This is told in Ana Maria's POV. It'll cover the various times she got herself involved with the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow, and why I believe she was absent during the event of DMC. It's actually kinda angsty, just so you know.**

**This is my first PotC fic, so PLEASE be kind.**

**Chapter 1**

I was born a slave, but I'd be bloody damned if I would be one all my life. Would not work on that sugar plantation just as me mama had. I would not be ordered, would not be owned.

Me ma was half Portuguese, half African. She was born on a plantation in Brazil, but was sold by her owner, who was her own bloody father, when she was fifteen to an Englishman who owned a sugar plantation on one of the Caribbean islands. There, she had to work hard in the fields under the scorching sun every day.

Quiet and gentle-like was me ma. She never caused no trouble. But it's cuz of that she ended up a damned bed warmer to one of the plantation overseers. More than one, actually. I never knew who me pa was, and I really don't give damn.

By the time I was seven, I'd already decided not to be a slave forever. I would not be treated like a bloody animal just cuz of my skin color. I'd be stubborn and sass my owner. This, naturally, lead to more beatings than I can even remember. I still have scars from those bastards who thought they could break me.

Me mama died of a fever when I was only fourteen. Me bastard owner wouldn't spend money on a doctor just for a slave.

It was then I went mad with hate. Hate for me life, me owners, everything. I even stuck that bastard owner. He beat me hisself then, and swore he would sell me far into South America. I was loaded down with irons and packed onto the first merchant ship heading for Brazil.

xXx

I lost track of time on that damned dirty ship. The bastards kept me shackled below-deck and starved me so I couldn't fight them. Them yellow bastards were afraid of a bone-skinny fourteen year-old lass.

Then I heard loud shouts, and loud noises. I soon found out they was cannon fire.

I heard the door to the galley I was kept in open. The voices became clearer.

"Barbossa, tell the men to take whatever plunder they can find. I'm going down to find me some rum."

Though I felt weak with hunger and was in shackles, I readied me self for a fight. The man that lumbered down was the oddest looking man I'd ever laid eyes on. By the dark complexion I thought him to be Portuguese or Spanish, but he didn't speak with any kind of accent. He had wild black hair and a beard with beads in it. There was also black paint round his eyes. There was a half-mad smile on his lips. He looked to be barely thirty.

He stopped short when he caught site of me, and his smile faded.

"No rum here, I fancy."

He made to come close to me.

"Get away from me! I'll kill ye!"

The man stopped and held his hands out.

"Easy lass. I ain't gonna hurt ye. I'd wager today's yer lucky day."

I spat. "Yer a loony. Why would I be believing ye."

That mad smile came up again. "Luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

**Please review. I'd really like to know what ya'll think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. I'm trying to keep everyone in character here, so bear with me. **

**Chapter 2**

This man had just introduced himself as _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. He didn' look much like any captain I'd ever seen. I always thought captains were prissy men who stood stick straight all the time and wore white wigs. This Jack Sparrow acted like he'd been out in the hot sun too long. So odd he was that it was almost hard to feel threatened by him. Almost.

"Are you like a crazy person?"

He chuckled. "There are some who may think me so, but isn't it interesting how madness and brilliance seem to coincide?"

He crouched down in front of me. I instinctively shrank closer to the wall. I'd be damned if I let him touch me.

"Ye have a name, lassie?"

"Why'd I be telling ye, Jack Sparrow." I spat his name just to rile him.

He made a face, like he was hurt or something.

"Please luv, Captain Jack Sparrow. And since I've told you my name, I fancy it'd only be polite for you tell me yours, savvy?"

"Savvy?" To think I once didn't know what that meant.

"Good, let's have it then." He seemed unaware of my confusion.

"Ana Maria," I muttered.

He smiled. "A pretty name… Well, Miss Ana Maria, what do ye say we get them irons off ye." He stood up, and revealed a set of keys from his sash. "How convenient, yer erstwhile captain's first mate had these in his hand when I shot him."

He called me "miss." No one had ever called me that before then.

"Yer gonna set me loose? Why?"

He looked at me like I was the crazy one.

"Because darling, for one thing you look ungodly uncomfortable, and for another no guest on _my_ ship goes about in shackles."

His guest? Not his slave?

"Yer a merchant trader or something?" I asked as he crouched back down and tried to take me wrist in his hand. I snatched the keys from him instead. I would not let him touch.

He half grinned. "Alright, missy. You can do it." He stood as I unshackled me self. "As to yer question, I'm no merchant. I only attack them and take their swag, savvy."

I looked up at him. "Yer a pirate?"

On the plantation, the other slaves talked of pirates. The very word pirate meant freedom for us slaves.

Free of me irons, I tried to stand, but I was weaker from starving than I'd thought. I almost toppled back down, but Captain Jack was quicker. He caught me in his arms, and his hands rubbed against some unhealed weals on my back and shoulders. I yelped and pushed him back and put a hand on the wall to steady me self.

There was an odd look on Jack's face. It looked something like pity. "This hasn't exactly been a pleasure cruise, has it lass?"

There was a shout overhead. "Captain, what's taking ye? The lads be waiting for orders."

"Barbossa, tell the inbred dogs to pack up and head back to the Pearl." Jack called back.

"Aye, Captain," the voice called again.

"Well then, Miss Ana Maria," Jack held a hand back out to me, "shall we take to the Pearl? You can even partake in some of me plunder." He smiled as if that would clinch the deal.

I took his hand. I was just too bloody weak to walk on my own. Sparrow put a hand gently on me lower back to hold me upright.

xXx

Aboard the Black Pearl, we left the ship Jack's crew had ransacked. No doubt the sailors that were left arrived would spread tales about the great Black Pearl. Some tales would be far more fanciful than others.

I later found that was just how Jack liked it.

None of the crew questioned their captain about me. It was too obvious what I was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to my reviewers! I'm really glad that you guys like this so far.**

**Chapter 3**

"All right lads," Jack called to the crew. "We be sailing to Tortuga!"

The men cheered at this and then set about readying the ship.

Sparrow lead me into a cabin that looked also like a sort of dining room. There was a bowl of apples on the table which set me stomach to growling. Jack grabbed one and sat in a chair and put his feet, crossed at the ankles, up on the table.

"Apple?" he gestured towards the bowl with his free hand.

I grabbed two and sat in a chair opposite the captain. I munched away hungrily.

Jack smiled. "I like yer attitude, lass. Take what ye can and give nothing back! That's a lil motto of mine." He took a big bite out of the fruit in his hand.

I sorta had to smile at that between bites. I liked that motto.

"So, young Miss Ana, what think do ye say if, after we be done eating here, we find ye something better to wear?"

I nearly choked on me apple then. I glared at him. "Ye'll not be seeing me naked! I ain't gonna warm yer bed!"

Jack swung his legs down to the floor with a thump. There was this surprised look on his face. "That's not what I meant at all, lass. I was just thinkin ye would want something better than that bit a rag ye be wearing now. And besides…" That odd lil smile played on his lips again. "Yer a bit too young for me, luv."

I ran a hand through me tangled hair. It would be nice to have some real clothes, I figured. The ragged shift I wore had no sleeves and barely went down to me knees. Maybe this Captain Jack Sparrow didn' mean me no harm. I found myself sorta wanting to believe that.

"Alright, I guess."

"Good, that's the spirit, luv." Jack stood up, leaving his apple core on the table. "Ye finish up eatin' and I'll see if I can scrounge up some clothes for ye." He lumbered toward the door. "And don't worry yerself, lass. No one will disturb ye in here. Ye have me word as a gentleman on that." He gave a lil mock bow and left the room.

xXx

Jack made good on his word, and procured some breeches and a yellowed shirt that was probably one white. The clothes were baggy on me, and I had to tie a sash round me waist to keep the breeches up. Jack left me again so I could change in private.

The ship took port at Tortuga. Sparrow let the men go and "please" themselves.

"Well, come along Miss Ana," he said to me. "let me show the ye the grandest isle in all the Caribbean."

There were gunshots in distance, drunks fightin in the swill, and painted women showing their wares. Never had I seen such a place. I was eager to look about.

"Where we be going first?" I asked as we walked down a starkly litten road.

"We be going to meet some ol' friends of mine." Was all he'd say.

We came what looked like an inn. There was shoutin' and singin' goin on inside. Some more of them painted women stood about. A younger one with bright red hair caught sight of us and walked over. She looked to be only a few years older than me self.

"Scarlett," Jack smiled, holding his arms out to the side, "me luv, I have returned."

The woman gave him a dirty look and slapped him hard across the face. Sparrow staggered at the blow. I couldna help giggle.

"Don't be lookin for no favors from me, Jack Sparrow." The girl named Scarlett said. She then turned to me. "This a new lil cabin boy. He's pretty. Ye want me to be the first dip for yer wick, lad?" She stepped closer to me, showing off her bubbies.

I pushed her away. "Git away! I ain't no boy!"

Scarlett's eyes went wide. She turned back to Jack and slapped him again, even harder.

"Yer sick, Jack! She's just a young'n. She don't even have no bubbies…"

"I don't belong to him!" I cut in angrily. "I don't belong to no one."

Jack was clearly dazed from that second blow. "I'm… hurt… that ye think so little of me, luv. Ana Maria, here, be a guest of mine. I was wonderin' if ye might have a place for her to stay?"

Then I punched him in the shoulder. "What?! Yer giving me away?!"

**Semi-cliffhanger here. I considered going on here, but I decided not to. Lol**

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thanks to all my reviewers again! Your praise literally makes my day.**

**Chapter 4**

"Ye tired of me already, Jack?"

I was damned if he thought he could just foist me off like an old pair of boots.

Jack rubbed his sore arm. "Was that really necessary, luv?"

"Aye, and I'm feelin' I might do it again."

Scarlett smirked. "Yer always good with women, aint ye Jack?"

"Why don't we all discuss this over a pint, or two, of rum?" He turns to lumber inside.

"Tell me, Jack!" I called after him.

Scarlett put a hand on me shoulder. "Leave be lass. Let him at least treat ye to some free food before ye have at 'em"

She was right, I figured, so we followed Jack into the inn.

The inn was crowded, but Jack wasn't hard to find. He'd sat hisself down at a table in a far corner of the place.

"Well, sit on down, luvvies," he beckoned to us. "I've already ordered a round of good ale and a pot of pig snout stew. All ye can eat!" He smiled at me. "Ye'll feast like a princess tonight, young missy." He was trying to soften me. It didn' work.

"Yer avoiding her question, Sparrow," said Scarlett, as we sat.

"And I want an answer!" I tugged on his coat sleeve rough-like. I was getting' angrier by the second. It actually kinda hurt that Jack didn' want me round him no more. Damned if I'd admit it though.

Sparrow shrugged off me grasp. "Please lass, easy on my effects. Now, as to yer question—ah, here be our drinks!"

I groaned and slouched down in me chair as a barmaid sat down the drinks.

Jack took a big gulp of pint. Some of the ale dribbled on his chin.

"Now, Miss Ana," he said wiping his chin with his sleeve, "as to yer question—ah the food!"

The pot of stew was brought to out table.

"Jack!" I shouted. I was fancying giving him another good blow.

"Stick to the point for one, Sparrow." Said Scarlett. "This lass is gittin' as twitchy as a drunk without his drink.

After each of us had bowls filled to the brim. Jack started again, leaning toward me with his arms rested on the table. "Now luv, I've noticed ye've taken a fancy to pirates life aye?

I nodded. "Yeah, so? What's that got to do wit ye leavin' me here."

For once, Jack looked serious. "Because darling, yer too young to take out to seas and ye have ye experience with sailin'. So, I figured, where would be the best place for a young'n such as yerself to learn how to be a decent scallywag; to pilfur, cheat, and commit petty felonies? To learn the tricks of the trade, as it were?"

He sat back and took heap of the stew into his mouth, chewing lazily. Clearly, he thought his response was plain as day.

Scarlett understood his meanin', at least. "That's why ye mean to leave her here? So she can learn to live the life?" She seemed mighty impressed. "Sometimes ye amaze me Jack."

He grinned. "There'll be more where that came from luv."

He turned back to me. "So, Miss Ana Maria, what say ye to me plan now?"

I had to think on it a bit. It was a good plan, I figured. I almost felt bad the way I'd treated Jack. He was givin' me a chance to make me own way in life.

He'd even thought to secure me place to stay with Scarlett. She was nice, in her way. Maybe livin' in Tortuga wouldn' be so bad.

I shrugged. "Alright, I guess." To Scarlett, I said. "Ye think ye could find me a place to stay."

She tossed her fiery curls. "I s'pose. Ye'll owe me for this, Sparrow." She narrowed her eyes at him.

Jack just smiled his mad smile and, bringing his pint to his lips, said, "I always look forward to that, luv."

**The next chapter will probably jump ahead a few years. I hope everyone likes where I'm going with this. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update. I've had final exams to freak over. Evil, heinous finals! Anyhow, like I said before, the chapter jumps ahead a few years. There might be some more adult content in later chapters. Enjoy!**

It'd been three years since Captain Sparrow and his crew sailed away from Tortuga. No much was known 'bout the Black Pearl in them years. There were rumors, there always were. The Black Pearl sailed off the edge of the map, ne'er to be seen again, and such like. One I gave no credit to whatever. It was said by some that the crew of the Pearl mutinied against their Captain, marooning 'im on island and setting off to find some cursed treasure. Fool that is was, I thought it only a wild story like all the rest.

I'd soon find that for once them stories were true.

At seventeen, I'd made me way in Tortuga. I'd gained a skill in pick-pocketing with only a few back-handed clouts to show for it. I'd learned how ta fight by starting some with street lads who were none to pleased ta get shown up by a girl.

I'd even learn how ta shoot a gun by bribing a one time sailor of the Royal Navy. I offered 'im a gold sovereign that I'd filched from a rum runner that had been striking lucky of late. I'd figured learning to use a gun was worth the money.

I'd been able buy me self a room within me first year at Tortuga. Scarlett was most likely pleased to see me go. She sometimes like to bring 'er customers up to her room.

That is somethin' I would be damned if I ever did. I'd never whore me self. Even though I'd grown taller and filled out fairly nice, I'd never been with no man. I didn' trust 'em.

There be one man I trusted well enough, and I was bout to meet 'im again for the first time in three years.

Sparrow.

That night I came back to the tavern I lived above from the docks. Some new rum runners had just come to port and I'd been lookin' for an openin' as a sailor or some such. I'd been keen to get out to sea. Me only problem was convincin' em to take on a girl. I wasn't fool enough to try to pass me self as a lad. That would only end bad.

It was late, and I wasn't really hungry. I planned on just goin' up to me room and getting some shut eye, but then I'd heard a voice.

"… and so I rode them sea turtles to the isle of them cannibals and they made me their chief…"

I whipped around lookin' in the direction the voice came from.

There be Jack Sparrow with a barmaid in his lap and two painted whores sittin' next to 'im. He looked more than drunk.

I walked over to him. I wasn't gonna make no bloody fuss. Them other women annoyed me with the way they hung on to 'im.

"Jack Sparrow." I said when I approached 'im, hand on me hips. He looked bleary-eyed at me. His hat was tipped low on his forehead.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, luv" He looked me over, takin in me breeches. "Ye are a lass, ain't ye." The other women giggled.

The one on his lap stroked his beard. "Don't pay mind ta 'er, Jack. Ana Maria's got ice between 'er legs."

That did it. I grabbed the girl by 'er hair, and yanked 'er off Jack's lap. "Better than a two pence whore." I shoved 'er away and glared at the other two. They shuffled away muttering "bitch" under their breath.

Sparrow just sat there, plainly thinkin' hard on something. "Ana Maria," he murmured. Then that grin played his lips. "Well, well! Look at ye, luv! All grown up." He gestured to the seat next to 'im. "Sit down and talk with 'ol Jack." He pushed his hat back so I could see his face. He hadn't changed at all.

Only now… he seemed different. Even drunk, he was a handsome man, despite his oddities. Had I not noticed that when we met?

"What brings ye to Tortuga, Jack? I hadn't heard the Pearl took port. When did ye git here?"

Jack made a face. "Easy with the questions, lass." He took a long drink of ale. "Let me just say me ship ain't in port."

"Then why…" Then it hit me. The rumors were true. Sparrow's crew had mutinied against him. It was the only reason he would be here without his ship. "How did it happen, Jack?'

He held up his hand. "Ah now, none of that tonight, luv." He put his arm round me. I tensed. "Now, young missy. Hows about ye offer a place for yer ol' friend Jack a place to stay tonight." He leaned his face closer to mine. His breath reeked. "Ye have really grown up, Ana Maria. What do ye say…"

"Jack!" I pushed 'im back. He fairly toppled over. He looked confusedly at me. "Did I say somethin' offensive luv?"

"No," I said. I felt bad. This man saved me from slavery, the least I could do was give 'im a place to spend the night. I held me hand out to 'im. "Come on, Jack." I helped 'im up.

"That's the spirit, luv. I knew ye'd warm up to me." He slug his arm over me shoulder.

Dragging a drunk Jack up the stairs was a pain in the arse, but I managed it. Once in me room, Jack looked around at me sparsely furnished abode and muttered. "Charming place ye got here, luv."

I rolled me eyes. "Thanks." I let go of 'im and he lumbered in the direction of me bed and sat on it, taking off his coat and hat.

Like hell he was gonna sleep there.

"Hey Jack, ye git the floor." I pulled him off and he fairly fell to the floor, he be so drunk. "Here." I threw a blanket and one of me pillows at 'im.

"I'm hurt, luv." He sat there lookin' at me like he was expectin' somethin' more from me.

I sat on me bed and took of me boots. "I ain't gonna be one of yer whores, Jack."

Sparrow was swaying were he sat. He was gonna pass out any second. He grinned at me. "Ye've got fight in ye. I like that in a wo—" He then fell over in a drink induced sleep.

I smiled at 'im. I couldna help but like Captain Jack Sparrow. Even though he no longer had his ship. That bothered me, but I was too tired to think more on it that night. I laid down at went to sleep within minutes.

**Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry again I haven't updated in awhile. Been having computer issues. Anyhow, enjoy this chapter.**

_I feel a hand on me leg. I jolt awake only to see Jack leanin' over me. I dunno why he's there, but I do know that I'm bloody likin' it._

_I try to say somethin' but he puts a finger to lips._

"_Tell me to stop luv, and I will. Ye've only to say the word." He leans his face closer to me own. "Say it." _

_I say nothin'. I want this. The feel of his body on top of me own sends shivers all over me. Aye, I want this._

_We kiss, long and deep. I wrap me arms round Sparrow's neck. For some reason, me hips rise to meet his. There be a hardness there and it presses against me._

_Jack runs his hands down me chest, and then to me belly. He lifts me shirt and slides his hands underneath, caressing me skin._

"_Ah, Jack," I moan as he moves down to kiss me neck. "Jack…"_

"Havin' a bit of a nightmare, luv?"

I yelped as I jolted awake for real this time. There was Jack lying on me floor, all relaxed with his arm pillowing his head and his legs crossed at the ankle. There's a lil half grin playin' on his lips.

"Somethin' like that," I muttered.

He chuckled. "Oh, I see."

xXx

I'd been more than a lil' shaken by that dream. It bothered me even more so that Jack might've overheard me muttering… things. I didn' rightly know what he heard, and there be no way in hell I was gonna ask.

Since we didn' have any pressing business to attend to that next day. Jack and me had us a hardy breakfast. It was then that I made Jack tell me about the mutiny. It was one of them rare moments that Sparrow was ever really serious and was willing to stick to the point. I could tell the loss of the Pearl was like a knife to his heart. He loved that bloody ship more than anythin'.

He ended the tale with him striking a deal with some rum runners and how he kept the one shot in his pistol for the day he killed his first mate, Barbossa.

"It's only a matter a time before I get me ship back." Jack said, with this faraway look in his eye.

I leaned back in me chair. So there had been some truth to the rumors. "People been talkin' bout ye here, Jack. Except them tales are a bit more fanciful."

Sparrow took a drink from his mornin' rum, and then grinned. "Aye lass, and I'm of no mind to correct 'em. Why settle for the truth, when the lie is so much richer?"

I popped a piece of apple in me mouth. "Ye like to be a mystery to people, don't ye Sparrow?" I chewed thoughtfully, then said. "And yet yer willin' to tell me the truth ain't ye? Why be that, Jack?"

I kinda liked the thought of being one of the few people Jack Sparrow trusted.

He cocked a brow. "And how do you know that I might not be tellin' the truth? Maybe what I tell you is a lie and the fantasies are true? And if said fantasies be true, than I lie to you just to make ye think it's the truth because ye think I wouldn' lie to ye. But then, maybe ye don't believe me anyhow, and I am telling the truth." He leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "After all, I'm dishonest and can you always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest, or would he work on the sly and be honest, thinking ye wouldn' believe him. Savvy?"

There he went, bein' odd again. Ye could never really know what Jack really meant. It annoyed me, really.

"That didn' make one bit a sense, Jack."

He reclined in his chair and rested his boots on the table. "Really, luv? I rather thought it made perfect sense. And don't forget…" He held up a finger. "sense is relative, darlin'."

I rolled me eyes. "Whatever ye say, Sparrow."

**I know this is really short, but I hope you liked it regardless. I'll try to update soon. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Huzzah! I finally got another chapter done. Don't worry, this one's longer than the previous one.**

**Chapter 7**

"Thanks for gittin' me a place on the Drunken Maid, Jack."

"Think nothing of it, darling. What are friends for?"

Yet again I found me self beholdin' to Sparrow. He'd put in a good word with the rum runner captain, Tom Filmore, with whom he had bartered a passage off that miserable island, and now I was part of the crew. Jack also sweet talked the captain into lettin' him stay on the ship awhile. Sparrow always had a way with people.

I learned me way round the ship easy enough. Jack was quick to teach me things, and offered help until I eventually told him to shove off and leave me to me work. The other sailors leered after me more often than not, but Filmore was a good man as far as that goes and he told the men I was to be treated just like anyone else on board. Besides I would've slit any one of them's throat if they dared to mistreat me.

And so it was, that me and Jack were sitting in the nest one night when our work was done. We'd been out at sea for about three weeks. Jack had a bottle of rum which he shared with me. It was nice just me and him sittin' up there, under the stars with the sea stretchin' out as far as the eye could see. Sparrow's leg right next to me own…

Sweet Christ, I liked bein' close to him! I'd never fancied a man as I did Jack. Never mind that he was some fifteen years older than me. I'd had more disturbing dreams concerning him. I didna love him, though. There could be no room in me life for love. And besides, there were times when he just annoyed the bloody hell outa me.

Ye could never know what he was thinkin', and I could only guess if he sensed my feelings for him or not. He gave no hint, but it wasn't like I was all that open with it me self. I wasn't about to fawn over him like some brainless slag. He'd had a plenty of that throughout his life, he welcomed it. Ol' Jack was shameless flirt. He loved women in general, but it wasn't no real love. He gave that only to the sea and his stolen ship.

"Does it grate yer nerves having to take orders from another captain, Jack?"

He shrugged and took another swig of rum. "Sometimes ye just have ta take the opportunity laid before ye, make what ye can of that, and then wait for the true opportune moment to arise and grasp it by the balls." He handed the bottle to me. As I drank, he went on. "I've taken the said opportunity to venture out to sea once more, and I only be waiting for said opportune moment to materialize and thus," he held up a finger, "will I be one step closer to retrieving _my_ ship."

Some rum dripped down on me chin. I wiped it with me sleeve. "Ye have a plan do ye?"

Jack grinned, and took the bottle back. "Ah, now that would be telling." He took a huge gulp that had to burn his gullet on the way down.

"I'd like to help ye get the Black Pearl back, Jack, and to get back at them mutinous bastards that were once yer crew." A gust of wind blew a strand of me hair out of me bandana and across me face. Before I could brush it away, Sparrow brought his hand to me face, lingering as he made to brush the errant strand back. His fingers brushed me cheek and I didn' flinch away as I would've with anyone else.

Jack's eyes were glazed and shimmered in the moonlight. The rum we drank was a strong brew, and he had drunk far more than I had.

"You and me are like two peas in a pod, Miss Ana Maria." He leaned his face closer to me own. "Perhaps too alike, I fear."

Me heart was pounding in me head, and couldna help but smile at his touch. "Only I ain't as batty as you."

We kissed. It happed fast, no doubt, but at the time it was like a century. His lips on mine, beard brushing against me chin, me hand coming up to his cheek, our tongues dabbling, his hand coming to rest on the curve of me bubbie…

That's when common sense came back to me, and I back-handed Jack.

"No, Jack!" I tried not to yell, so as not to rouse the whole ship. "This cannot happen." I tried to stand, but it was a bit difficult in a nest made for one.

Jack moved his jaw from side to side, and shook his head slightly as though to clear his vision. "I don't think I deserved that. Ye coulda just told me to stop, luv." He tried to take another drink of rum, but stopped. "Bloody empty."

I stopped tryin' to stand. "I'm sorry, Jack." I rubbed me face. I was feelin' a bit light in the head. "But I can't have ye thinkin' I'll be cunt at the ready for ye like every other woman in this god forsaken world."

Sparrow grimaced at me blunt language. "Now yer being a bit dramatic, luv. I may be mistaken, but I fancied ye wanted it."

"Ye was mistaken." A straight out lie.

"My apologies then, miss." He doffed his hat at me like he was some prig of a gentleman. "I rather hope yer not goin' to hold a grudge for too long because this ship needs at least to men to crew it, and I won't be able to commandeer said ship without yer help."

"WHAT?!" I nearly fell out of the bloody crow's nest at that.

**And of course, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Have ye gone totally _cracked_?!" Who knew ye could yell and whisper at the same bloody time? "Ta try and steal the ship is beyond madness—'tis suicide, Jack!" I tried to settle me self since I'd been very close to splatterin' me self on the deck below, but I was not likin' havin' to sit right next to this loony.

…and I had just kissed him minutes before.

"Commandeer, luv," he corrected, "we're going to commandeer this pretty lil ship."

I put me face in me hands. Me head was startin' to hurt, and not from the rum. "We cannot do this." I muttered.

Sparrow grinned. "Have ye taken a passing fancy to the slimy slugs we call crewmates, and that colossal bore of a captain?"

I snorted. He shrugged. "I thought not." He put his arm around me shoulders. I tensed. "Now listen well, lass. This ship is small enough to be only crewed by the two of us. All we have to do is take guard duty when we next come to port. Our dear, benevolent captain will be willing to trust us since we be in his debt. Of course there may be one or two other guards with us, but they should be easy to dispose of."

I shrugged off his arm. Ironic that I didna feel like bein' touched by him just then. "Yer a fine one fer gratitude, Sparrow."

He spread his arms and shrugged dramatically. "That's the pirate life, luv." He brought one hand to his chest and held up a finger. "And remember darlin', 'take what ye can…"

I rolled me eyes. "…give nothin' back. Alright, I'm in. I cannot believe what I'm gonna do for you, Sparrow."

"Oh good, then we have an accord." He said cheerfully, as though we'd been discussin' what to eat for dinner. He looked at the empty bottle in his hand. "I'm gonna get me some more rum."

With that, he climbed down the ropes to the deck.

xXx

We was to take port at the Isle de Gatos Negros. 'Twas an island full mostly of opium dealers. Captain Filmore had a weakness for the drug so he would offer their finest rum to the lead cartel. We'd be there is 'bout a week's time.

I was as tense as a cat near water. I was barely eighteen, I didn' fancy ta die yet. Jack seemed confident though.

"Just keep a sharp eye, lass." He said that and nothin' more.

xXx

We came to port and the crew was eager to go ashore, few would be willin' to stay and guard the ship.

I leaned against the railin' on the star-broad side. Jack was sayin' somewhat to the captain. He and Filmore had become right chummy. Sparrow was a master at his work.

Filmore laughed and clapped Jack on the shoulder. I rolled me eyes. Filmore was a fool and far too trusting with it.

Jack swaggered over to me. "All is in order, luv. Gimp-legged Dan and Billingen be watchin' with us."

"Isn't it a bit suspicious that the both of us be guardin' the Maid? I'd think so if I were them." I muttered in a low voice.

Sparrow shrugged. "Oh that, well I told 'em that I can get could and drunk on board so I might as well take guard. And you," he grinned, "are havin' some nasty monthlies and so ye need a brief respite while ye can get it."

I had to choke back a guffaw at that. "He believed that?" Filmore most definitely wasn't a credit to the pirate name.

"Aye," Jack confirmed, "ye've bein goin' about with such nasty grimace on yer pretty face that our dear Filmore was wonderin' at it." He held up a single finger on each hand. "But there is one sticking point, luv. Taking the ship will not be the difficulty so much as getting it out to open sea." He turned to leave. "That shall require a bit more finesse on me own part. Now go below deck until the crew leaves."

That I didn' argue with. This would be me first big act of piracy. I could do nothin' but trust ol' Jack Sparrow.

**Cliffhanger, I know. Review and you shall find out what happens.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Gentlemen, we are taking over the ship." Jack unsheathed his sword. I stood at his back.

This was it. The two of us was stealing the Drunken Maid. I had me pistol and long dagger at the ready.

Gimp-leg and Biligen had been dicing, they now looked at us like we was both mad as hatters. They was half-right on that presumption.

"Eh, what kind of tom-foolery be this?" Biligen stood and tried to reach for his own sword.

"I wouldn't be doing that, mate." Sparrow pointed his sword straight at Biligen's heart.

"Oo do ye think ye are, eh?" asked the Gimp-leg as he struggled ta stand. "Ye think ye and that li'l lassie there are gonna take the Maid." He snorted and spat. "Ye'd never make it ta sea."

"Right," said Biligen, "yer guts would be garters by the end a the day." He looked passed Jack to me. "Maybe Filmore won't force us to be all gentlemanly to ye when he learns ye was planning ta double-cross 'im." He grabbed his crotch as though he needed ta make his point clearer.

I pulled out me gun and aimed. "Not if I kill ye first, bilge rat."

"Now gents," Jack intervened, "what do ye say that we, as in Miss Ana Maria and me self, act on a tenderhearted impulse and allow ye ta leaved the ship unscathed. The lass and I set sail and the two of ye go on yer merry way unkilled. Do we have an accord?"

"Like 'ell we do!" Quick as a flash, gimp leg made to throw a small dagger at Jack. Too slow, though. Jack cut the blighter's throat with the tip of his sword before the knife even went air-borne. At the same time Biligen pulled out his pistol, but I was quicker. I shot the man right 'tween the eyes.

Sparrow sheathed his sword. "And that's what we get for trying to act on our honor and negotiate." He turned to me. "Well, let's toss 'em overboard, and then set off."

We then hoist the anchor and Jack took the hem, and had me cut the ropes tying us to the docks.

We was off.

A horned sounded from somewhere. Apparently someone knew the Maid wasn't s'pose to be leavin' just then.

"What do we do now?" I called to Jack as I readied the sails.

"Don't worry, luv." He grinned at me. "I've everything well in hand."

I jumped down from the ropes. "How can ye be so sure."

Some smaller boats filled with angry pirates was comin' toward us. Our ship was too big to get up to speed very fast, so they would surely land us. We would be outnumbered ten to one.

But then, there was cannon fire, but not at us. It was aimed at the boats comin' after us. Someone else was attackin' them for us.

I turned back to Jack. "How's that possible."

Sparrow was turning the helm hard to the left, and we was edging closer to the outside of the bay.

"I've friends in high places darlin'." The wind began blowin' and sails came ta life. We was gonna survive this lil coup.

xXx

Night fell and we was out in the open sea. We broke into the Captain's larder and feasted like royalty under the stars.

The sea was calm, there was good food and rum, and Jack and me was alone on a ship that we'd stolen earlier that day.

And I was pleased. I wouldn't let Jack know how pleased I was. Hell, I was annoyed with me self for feelin' so pleased.

I gnawed on a piece of some tasty salted ham. "How did yer 'friends' know ye was taking the ship, Jack?"

He took a bite of a dried apple. "I told ye it required finesse, luv." He took a huge gulp of rum. "I sent a message on the wind, as it were."

"What's that mean?"

"It means the Captain does not divulge his secrets to his crew, and the crew accepts the great and grand captain's wishes, savvy?"

"So, ye just like to rule over someone is that it." I stood. I didna like bein' talked down to not even by him. "I ain't gonna yer loyal lacky, Jack Sparrow."

"Ana, luv." Jack stood, rum bottle in hand. "Ye take things far too seriously. I was merely jesting with ye." He offered me the bottle. "Ye really need to lighten yer spirits, darlin'. We be celebrating."

I took the bottle. "Ye know I'll not suffer anyone to be the boss of me, Sparrow." I took a big gulp. "Not even ye."

Jack nodded. He had one of his rare moments of seemin' serious. "I know that, Ana. Yer a wild and free spirit." He gestured out to the dark night. "Ye were meant to be out sailin' open seas. A pirate's life is most definitely for you, luv. You know what it is to suffer the weight of chains and forced servitude. Yes, you are most certainly meant to be a pirate."

I leaned against rim of the ship. "But I don't like takin' orders."

Jack chuckled. "Even better."

I had to laugh at that. Sparrow was a charmer, even to me.

"Yer such a beauty when ye smile, luv." Jack said, his dark eyes watchin' me intent-like. "Ye should do so more often."

I liked the way he looked at me. It sent shivers all over even though the night was fair.

"How many women have ye told that to, Sparrow?" Many, I'd no doubt.

"Most women smile more regularly than you, Ana." He eluded the question.

There was a li'l half smile on his face. God, I just wanted to get closer to him. As though he read my thoughts, Jack leaned closer to me.

"Jack…"

"Aye?" His face was gittin' closer to mine.

Why did I have ta feel this way bout him? Me resolve was weakenin' by the second. Christ, how could this annoying, half-mad man do this to me?

"Jack…" I couldna say nothing else. Me resolve was gone.

I threw me arms round his neck. We kissed. Our bodies were pressed up close. He wrapped his arms round me waist. Jack's hat fell off. I pulled his coat off 'im soon after. I pushed into him and he began to walk backwards.

Jack's hands came down clutched me arse. Me legs wrapped themselves round his hips. I moved me hands to feel the small tuft of hair sticking out of the collar of his shirt. I loved the feel of his hard chest.

The rocking of the ship caused us to fall down on the deck. I was on top of Jack, and I could feel a growing hardness in his breeches. He grabbed me arms and whirled me over so he was on top. His hands went under me shirt, slid up me belly, and cupped me bubbies.

This was like those dreams which plagued me. Only I didn' feel so plagued now.

Jack unlaced his breeches, and then unlaced mine. I helped him pull mine down to me knees and nearly to me ankles. I kicked them off, along with me boots.

Then, he entered me. I'd felt worse pain before, but this felt both bad and good. I clutched Jack's shoulders. The ship bobbed with us. We was one with the ship as we was with each other. We kiss and our tongues dabbled.

Somewhere in me mind I knew I was gonna regret this, but at the moment I cared bout nothing.

**Yes dear readers, the plot does thicken now. This chapter was even longer than my others too. Please review and let me know how you liked this little beauty.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm most grateful for all the reviews I've been getting. Kudos! Also, I'm trying to make the love story truer to the characters personalities and not like a sappy romance novel. Jack's not a traditional hero and Ana Maria's most definitely not a Mary-Sue.**

We lied there on the deck covered with sweat, and panting to boot. We didn' speak for a time. I was still tryin' to understand what just happened 'tween me and Jack. As I stared up to the night sky, I did know that I'd just made a dire mistake.

I'd hoped that after that li'l tumble me body's lust would be satisfied and Sparrow and I could just be crewmates. But when I turned me head look at him, grinning and muttering in between his panting, I knew that it would not end that night.

Captain Jack Sparrow had a hold on me that I could not sunder. And I resented him for it. I never wanted to be a foolish, lovesick girl, and I be damned if I'd let Jack, or any other man, turn me into a simpering idiot. All I wanted was me freedom and the ability to make me way on me own. I'd not commit me self to no one.

I sat up to collect me breeches and me boots. "This changes nothing, Jack." I pulled on me breeches and tried to straighten me shirt.

Jack sat up slowly. "What's yer hurry, lass? I thought we could just lie here and get to know each other a bit more."

"_No_, Sparrow! We be crewmates and nothing more. We be pirates, remember? We ain't lovers or sweethearts or whatever ye call 'em." I turned me back to him. "I need some shut-eye. You can take the first watch."

"Ye know I could never think of you as a whore, Ana."

That stopped me in me tracks. I turned back to look at him. There was no smile on his face as he said this. He looked… sincere even.

The way Jack looked at me gave a heavy feeling in me chest. I could only nod. "I know."

I then turned away quickly so I wouldn't say something else I'd regret.

xXx

I woke a few hours later. It was still mostly dark. The first light of dawn was barely skimming the horizon when I went up to relieve Jack. He was at the helm.

"Top of the morning, luv." He looked ready to topple over.

"Ye must be tired, Jack. I'll take over for ye." I took over the wheel. The sea was still calm yet.

Jack stretched and yawned. "I could use fifty winks me self." He clapped me on the shoulder. "Keep a weather eye open, mate." He half-grinned at me. Our eyes met. I nodded at him, but I couldn't smile back.

We had made a silent truce, at least. Jack seemed to be willing to respect me wish that we just be crewmates.

We was pirates. There could be nothin' between the two of us.

So I told me self.

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I just wanted to clarify that although they just performed the big dance number their chemistry is such that they don't have a real romantic relationship as yet. Please let me know your thoughts.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Have ye decided on a heading yet, Jack?"

It'd been four days since we'd taken the Maid. Jack stood at the helm, holding the wheel in one and his compass in the other. I wasn't all that sure that compass actually worked as it should. Sparrow kept starin' at it and shakin' it.

"All in good time, luv." He said without lookin' at me.

I groaned, annoyed. I was ready ta to some more piratin' and we didn' seem to be getting' anywheres quick. I went back ta checkin' the sails and makin' sure everythin' was in workin' order.

Sparrow and me didn' talk bout what happened 'tween us the first night on the ship. I was glad ta leave well enough alone, cuz I didn' wanna chance another such incident occurring.

As I tied up a loose rope, I looked out across the sea ta breathe the salty air, and then I saw a ship just inchin' into view.

"Jack!" I called. "There be a ship on the horizon!"

That got Sparrow's attention. He jumped down from the helm and, pullin' out his telescope, came to where I was standing.

"What be its colors?" I asked as he peered out at the approaching ship. He didn' answer. His face twisted into this odd li'l grimace.

"Jack?" His rare silence made me ill at ease.

"Oh bugger," he muttered to hisself. He tore his gaze from the telescope and started walkin' away. "Well, that's highly improbable. It's too bloody soon." He said in this high, tight-like voice.

"What's wrong, Jack?" I trailed after him. "What're ye talkin' about?"

He whirled back round ta face me, his arms waggling at their own accord. "Ever heard of the Flying Dutchman, luv? I hope so, because that be it." He gestured wildly at the gaining ship.

"Davy Jones' ship?" I'd heard the tales. Once ye set yer eyes on that accursed ship, ye knew ye were doomed. "How—"

"None of yer never ending questions now, lass." He said pushing me towards the mast. "Ready the sails. We're gonna try and flee from them."

We was gonna try and outrun the Dutchman? "Shouldna we prepare to fight?"

"Well, that would be rather pointless darlin' since all the occupants aboard yonder ship be undead, and therefore cannot be killed." Sparrow's hand gestures were wilder than ever. I'd come to understand that was some sorta nervous habit.

"But—" I stopped because right before me own eyes, the Flying Dutchman went under water. The entire ship!

I couldna believe me eyes. "How's that possible?!" Our ship started shaking somethin' fierce then.

"Be ready to see some more strange sights, luv." Jack said. He'd stop tryin' to get the ship goin'. "He's got us."

Then the Dutchman appeared outa the water right next to us. Our ship jolted, knocking me on me arse. Sea water sprayed everywhere. Some went into me eyes. It stung bad. As I started rubbin' me eyes, I heard shouts coming from the Dutchman.

"'Ello, Jonesie." That was Jack voice.

I opened me eyes, and nearly screamed with shock. The creatures standin' before Sparrow didn' even resemble humans. They looked borne right outa the sea.

And how they boarded so quickly was beyond me. I hadn't even heard them do so.

I scrambled to me feet. One of the creatures wore what looked like a captain's hat. He had tentacles on his face like some sorta squid, and his hands was claws.

This _thing_ was Davy Jones?

All the creatures stared down Jack, and I just stood off to the side dumbstruck.

Jones stepped closer to him. "How very unfortunate for ye, Jack Sparrow that ye failed to keep yer end of the bargain." Jones' tentacles squirmed around like they had a life of their own.

"I hardly think me getting mutinied against by the venomous cads I called me crew a failure to keep up my end of the bargain." Jack said.

Jones leaned toward Jack, causing him to lean back at an odd angle. "Our agreement was that ye act as Captain of the Black Pearl for the agreed upon number of years and then ye come to settle yer debt." Jones' smiled evilly. "And since ye were unable to keep hold of the Pearl, our agreement is hereby foreclosed."

Jack took a large step back from the squid. "Well, that hardly seems fair."

"Life is not fair Jack Sparrow, and neither is the afterlife." Hissed Jones. "Now, ye get to

work off yer debt for the next hundred years."

Like hell I'd let them take Jack.

I pulled out me sword. "Ye'll never take him!" Me sword aimed at Jones, I went over to stand next to Sparrow. "Not while I still breathe."

The creatures behind Jones hissed and howled. "A woman!"

Jack looked at me like I was passed insane. Jones turned to me. Them cold eyes in that squid-like face sent shivers of terror through me, but I stood me ground. He was lookin' at me in a strange way that I couldn' really figure.

"Come on, Captain," one of the things yelled. "Let us have some fun with 'er." The others cheered at that.

"Shut up, all of ye!" Jones shouted at the crew members behind him. They silenced in an instant. He turned back to me. I readied me sword, which was still pointed at him anyways. "What be yer name, little one?" He spoke softly.

"She's no one." Jack went to stand next to Jones. "Just some young'n I picked up off of… somewhere. Can't hardly tell starboard from stern, has a bloody awful fear of heights. Has absolutely no use whatsoever."

Now Sparrow was just bein' annoyin'.

"Shut up, Jack! I can talk fer me self." I looked at Jones. "Me name's Ana Maria, and ye'll not be gettin' in new crewmember without a fight."

Jones just smiled at me. "A brave claim, little Ana Maria, ye must be quite taken with the roguish Jack Sparrow, for grown men shrink with fear at the sight of me." He began to walk towards. I readied me sword to strike, but before I could do anythin' Jones clutched the end of it with his claw, causing the steel to break. Again I was dumbstruck, and Jones just pulled the rest of the sword from me hand.

He got really close to me then. I did nothing. For the life of me, I couldn't do nothing.

"Such a pretty young face." He spoke so softly. One of his tentacles began to stroke me cheek. "Such lovely skin." My heart ran cold. I found me self shaking. I'd never known fear before, but I felt it then. What's worse, Jones could sense it. "It seems ye are afraid of me, little one." He looked at me so intent-like.

I could say nothing except whisper one word. "Jack." I didn' for life of me know why that was all I could utter.

At that name, Jones smirked. "Do ye really think he cares for you, child? Well, we shall see won't we?" He turned round to Jack. "Sparrow, I think we can come to some arrangement."

"Oh really?" Jack seemed cheerful. He even smiled. "Do tell."

"Well it's very simple, Sparrow. We make a trade. Yer debt gets pushed back another ten years if ye offer up the girl as a good trust payment."

Jack's smile fell from his lips.

**Cliffhanger! Goody, goody. Yes, I know this is a slight twist to the movie canon, but whatever. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to all my reviewers! You totally make my day.**

**To alleviate any confusion as to when this is actually suppose to take place, it is about seven or eight years before the events of CotBP. Jack's deal with Jones was that he captain the Black Pearl for thirteen years. In my tale, Jack rescued Ana Maria from the slave ship some few months after he got the Pearl from Davy Jones. Since its been around three years since Jack and Ana first met, it'll be around ten years once the events of the first movie come about. Three years later, enter the Dead Man's Chest. Thus, will it be circa thirteen years and I am planning to remain mostly loyal to the movie canon.**

**Sorry if that's still totally confusing, but it's the best I can explain it.**

**Chapter 12**

Me body was numb. I couldn' breathe, nor think. The thought of being a slave to that thing, Davy Jones, made me eyesight turn red. I would just as soon kill me self as go back to slavery, even if I had to cut me wrists with the shards of me broken sword.

"Well," said Jack, "that is a very interesting proposition, Jonesie."

I couldna believe he was actually thinkin' on makin' that deal. How could he barter me off like that? Did I mean nothin' to him?!

But then, he was a pirate. He had ta take what he could. I could feel me blood boiling at that thought.

"Sparrow! Don't you dare!" Me voice was a li'l more shrill than I wanted, but I was hurtin'. This cut deep.

I grabbed the hilt of me broken sword from the deck. I would not go! Would not go back to that! I held the jagged end of what was left of the blade to me throat. "I will cut me own throat before I let ye take me!" I shouted at Jones. His weird crew laughed and jeered at me.

"Easy luv," said Jack, as if to placate me.

"Shut up, Jack! I'll not be yer scapegoat." I pressed me blade harder against me skin, it stung as it cut me slightly.

"Do ye really think ye could do that, young'n?" intoned Jones. "End yer life before its barely even begun?" He stepped closer to me, a evil smirk on his squidy face. "Ye know suicide is an unforgivable sin? A sin which is punishable by an eternity of fiery torment."

He meant to weaken me, but I would not yield. "I'll take me chances. I've been a slave before. I'll be damned if I ever go back to that!"

Davy Jones narrowed his eyes at me, but this time I would not shrink from him.

"There's no need for hasty action, darlin'." Jack stepped up and placed a hand on Jones' shoulder. The squid jerked his head and glared at him. Sparrow quickly removed his hand. "How's about we talk this over in me cabin, Jonesie? Captain to captain, as it were?" He stepped in front of me as though to guard me from Jones. "What'd ye say, mate? A li'l one on one chat?"

Jones laughed. "Ha Sparrow, and I thought I had ye figured. Fine." He turned to his crew. "Jack Sparrow and I are going to discuss term in private. Go wait for me on the Dutchman."

"What of the girl?" One of the creatures leered at me.

Jones cuffed him on what was meant ta be his head. "She be none of your concern. Now, back to the ship!"

As the crew of the Dutchmen boarded their own ship, it occurred to me that I still had jagged steel pressed against me throat. I lowered the blade, and felt me neck. There was a small driblet of blood from where I'd cut the skin. As I looked upon the red smear now on me hand, I noticed me hand was a shakin'. Me whole body was, in fact.

Jack and Davy Jones then headed to the cabin, Jack tellin' Jones what a darlin' he was all the while. I dropped me broken sword to the deck, and felt a strong need ta sit down. I did so, with me arms huggin' me knees to me chest. I was feelin' a bit dazed. I could only guess what they was talkin' about.

They'd been talkin' for some ten, fifteen minutes before they came back out. Sparrow was grinnin', but that could mean both good and bad. I jumped to me feet.

"Not to worry, luv." Jack came over and clapped me on the shoulder. "We've come to an accord, and all is well. Right, Jonesie?"

Davy Jones didn' looked please at all. "Aye, the new deal now stands." He then turned his cold gaze to me. It creeped the bloody hell outa me. It was all I could do to meet his eyes. "I never thought you would make such an offer, Jack Sparrow."

I looked at Jack; he was lookin' at me weird too. I was gittin' panicky. He was frowning like Jones' words had struck a nerve in him. "What's he talkin' about, Jack?"

"No worries, darlin'." Jack then spoke to Jones in a much more cheerful tone. "Well, dear Jonesie, if ye'll just board your own ship now, Ana Maria and I shall be on our way."

Davy Jones just laughed then. "No, Sparrow. You and girl get to leave, but the ship goes to the Beast." With that he just vanished, and appeared on the Dutchman amid his laughing and shouting crew a second later.

"Oh bugger," Jack muttered.

I turned to him. "What beast?"

He didn' look at me but made his way to his cabin. "Ready the longboat, lass."

"Why, Jack?" I trailed after him. "What be wrong?"

He turned to me then. "It be the Kraken, luv."

**Alas, another cliffhanger. Add to the suspense, methinks. lol. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry, I haven't updated in quite some time. I've been experiencing some writer's block as of late. I'll try to be more consistent now.**

**Chapter 13**

"Where will we go, Jack?" I couldn't do more than a whisper. I'd just seen a monster of the deep take down an entire ship with Sparrow and me barely escapin' with our lives. I was at the rudder and Jack had been a rowing like hell. He had ta be tired. I was fixing to offer to take a turn once I'd gathered me wits.

Sparrow gave me a wry half-smile. "Not to worry luv. We be not too far away from the north land. I've a friend who'll most probably shelter us for a spell." He grunted, for the endless rowing was taking a toll on him.

I rolled me eyes and smiled weary-like. "Course ye do."

xXx

We was in fact less than a full day away from our apparent heading, and the tide was thankfully with us. We took turns rowing and manning the rudder. To me own annoyance, I was not nearly able to row as long as Jack. All those years out on the sea, had made Sparrow hale in body and then some.

We made our way out a the open sea and into what seemed to be a river. A damn dirty length of water at that. There was trees lining both sides which cast odd shadows over us. I'd never been this far north before, thus I was a bit ill at ease, but Jack seemed calmed as could be considerin' we just nearly died.

"So who be this friend of yours, Jack?" I could only hope this person was still on good terms with Sparrow. He did have a way of gettin' to people, and we only had us one sword and two pistols between us.

Jack shrugged. "A healer slash witch slash seer; goes by the name Tia Dalma. You'll like her, I fancy."

"One of yer women, Sparrow?" That stuck in me gut somethin' fierce. I didn' see how he could think I would take a liking to some woman he'd been with in the past. Even though I would not admit me attraction to Jack, I couldna stomach the thought of seeing some other woman wrap her legs round him. "Another one of yer whores?"

He stopped rowing then, and just kinda glared at me. "Listen dearie, Tia Dalma and I go way back. Before you were born, even. So I don't think ye should be so quick to judge someone of me acquaintance just because she be a woman. Forget not luv, that however newly come to the title, you be of the fairer sex, yerself."

He got me there. "Fine. I'm sorry, Jack."

He started rowing again. "S'alright darlin'. Still, I think ye'll like her."

xXx

As we journeyed ever deeper into the bog, I began to take note of small hut-like things partly hidden behind the trees. It was night then, and the shadows made it even harder to see.

It was then that I glimpsed some flickering lights. Lanterns, by the look of 'em. It was then I saw that the bearers of said lanterns were dark shinned, darker than even me self. They just stood there, watching us as we drifted past. Most were silent, but some seemed ta be humming in what I figured was a song.

"Who are they, Jack?"

"They be Tia Dalma's people, luv. They have their own little village here. Most be former slaves, or children of former slaves." He gave me a small grin. "Such as yerself, sweet Ana. Only these good folk are mostly from the north, from the French territory, and possibly the English colonies to the northeast."

I'd be lying if I said that didn' strike me interest. "Ye've been here before, then?"

For a short moment, a strange expression crossed Jack face. "Aye, lass. I have many a times." The look on his face was gone as quick as it came. "Ah, we be here, luv."

The cabin where I guessed this Tia Dalma lived was high up on posts, away from the murky water. We had to climb a ladder to get to it. I followed Jack as he opened the door and went inside. Inside, the room was sparsely lit with candles and there were a number of weird things in jars hangin' from the ceiling and all sorts of odd things I ain't never seen before scattered around the floor. There was even a sort of serpent curled up on a high shelf. I couldna help but shudder.

"Jack Sparrow." A dark woman with dread locked hair appeared from the shadows. With a tattered dress and black paint on her eyes and lips, she was as odd lookin' as Jack hisself. "As the moon wax and wanes many, many times over, now you return to Tia Dalma, don't you?" Her drawled her words out, and seem to hiss at times.

"Tia Dalma, I always come back to you." Jack held out his arms as she walked towards him. She caught sight of me and stopped.

"You." She pointed at me, and smiled madly, not unlike Jack. "You are dee one do change him, yes Ana Maria?"

I didn' know which bothered me worse, the fact that she knew me name, or what she just accused me of.

**Yes, dear friends, Tia Dalma is now in the mix. Her dialect, however, is quite difficult to write with, but I will try to improve it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"What in the bloody hell are ye on about?"

Tia Dalma just grinned. "What indeed?"

"Well, Ana," cut in Jack, "as ye've no doubt guessed, this be the great and wise Tia Dalma." He swept off his hat and bowed to her. "And Tia Dalma, as you have no doubt forseen, this be a new crewmate of mine, Ana Maria."

Tia Dalma then reached out to caress Jack's face. I was all I could do to keep me self from grabbin' her hand away. Her voice came out in lil' more than a purr. "So you do say." She jerked her head towards me. "So she do say. But all tree of us do know dee truth." She leaned her face so close to Jack's, their lips near touched. "Don't us?"

Sparrow furrowed his brow as though ponderin' what the hell she just said, then merely nodded. "Yep. And now, luv, hows about ye offer some sustenance for two weary sea-farers such as me self and young Miss Ana?"

Tia then just gave him this crooked grin like she could read all his thoughts, or somethin'. "I suppose I could do you that service." She turned and went to a back room divided by a tattered curtain.

"Yer a darling, luv." Takin' off his coat and hat, Jack pulled up a chair and sat down, relaxed as you please, and started fiddlin' with his rings. He nodded to me. "Take a seat, lass."

I grabbed me a chair and pulled it up next to Sparrow's, trying to ignore the all around weirdness of the place we were obviously goin' to stay in. We had not yet talked over what we was goin' to do now that we lost our stolen ship. I still marveled how Jack could take this huge setback so well.

"Do ye have a plan for what we be goin' ta do next, Jack?"

"All in good time, luv." He didn' bother ta even look at me. He wasn't tellin' me something. I hated that he wouldn' trust me. Now, after the day's events, he seemed aloof to me. Even though I wouldn' allow there to be somethin' between the two of us, I couldn' stand not being at least his trusted mate.

"What deal did ye make with Jones, Jack?" He still hadn't told me.

He looked at me then, and I was taken aback by what I say. He looked… sad, almost. "It ain't important." He looked away from me then.

"Then, why won't ye just tell me?" He said nothing. I'd never seen him so subdued. I couldn' stand. I reached out and took his hand in me own. "What's wrong?"

He looked down at our hands, and stood suddenly. "Make up yer mind, Ana." He then went in the back room with Tia Dalma. I heard him murmur somethin' to her, and her low laugh in response. My dark turn of mind reeled at the thought of him with his arms around her and what they might be plannin' to do later. The thought made me sick to me stomach. I stood and went quickly towards the back room and yanked the curtain open.

There be Jack standin' behind Tia, with his arms wrapped round her and kissing her neck. I could hear her cuttin' up somethin' on the table in front of her, probably some vegetable, and without turnin' to look back she said. "Your young Ana Maria do stand right behind us." She then looked back and so did Jack. He had a blank look on his face. He didn' look sorry or nothin'.

I was tryin' not to vomit on the floor right then and there. "Jack Sparrow…" I wanted ta knock him across the room at that moment. "yer such a _bastard!_"

I turned and almost ran from the room to the door in front. I opened and before I passed through I heard Tia Dalma say, "I do think I be right."

I told me self I shouldn' be angry. I wanted Jack to turn away from me… and he wasted no time in doin' so. Men were nothin' but trouble, and they were lower than rat's shit. I didn' need Jack Sparrow.

I decided ta go out and look around this swampy land. The people living here did peak me interest, and I wanted ta be as far away as possible from Sparrow.

In the few days to come, I did make friends with the bog people. I felt connected somehow to them. I became close with an old woman named Maria Pilar, and stayed in her hut and she gave me food. I couldn't bring me self to go back to Tia Dalma's. I wouldn' be able to stand the sight of Jack.

He didn' come seek me out either.

**Relax, Tia Dalma is not evil. She and Ana will actually become close later on (hint, hint). And to those of you who are now pissed at Jack, well… Pirate!**

**Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I'd been living with Maria Pilar some three weeks before I saw Sparrow again. I guess ye could say it was bound to happen. Maria had been teachin' me how ta make medicine out of plants by boilin' them and whatnot. It was hot work, and I was glad one of the girls that lived a few huts down let me borrow one of her sleeveless dresses.

It'd been years since I'd ever worn a dress. Didn' like them much, they was so hard to move around in, but that shift was nice and lightweight so it kept me far more cool than me piratin' clothes.

I s'pose ye could see I was at peace livin' with those swamp folks who was once slaves. I just felt like they understood me. But, in the end I was still a pirate at heart. I knew the sea would soon call to me again. And then there was Jack…

I knew he hadn' left yet. I checked to make sure the longboat we made our escape from Davy Jones was still docked every day. And I doubted that Jack would travel north where there was only land. The sea was his love. His only real love, I thought with a bitter taste in me mouth.

I shook me head. I knew I was bein' stupid. I'd told him to keep his hands off a me, and now I was all bent all in a twist cuz he was with another woman. It didn' make no sense for me ta be angry with him for that. Still, it had hurt somethin' deep inside a me when I saw his arms around Tia Dalma. He was a man, after all. That be what all men did.

"Dem dark thoughts dat do loom in yer mind, e chile?"

Maria Pilar's voice dragged me from me thoughts. I looked at her, her deep black eyes seemed that they could look in ta me skull and see everything in there.

I shrugged. "Aye, I guess ye could say that."

Maria nodded. "Dat young Jack Sparra be it, yes?" She sighed. "Ah, such good boy he was. Der be good heart and soul in him." She was back to stirring somethin' in the boilin' pot in front of her. "He do have him's fater's wild blood, but him's mater did give him her good heart."

That got me interest. "Ye knew Jack Sparrow when he was a young'n? And his parents?"

The ancient woman turned back ta me. "Yes, chile. Dee young Jack Sparra did live in dees swamps when he was a boy. Do ya know not that his mater was of ours people?"

"What?!" I dropped the bowl I was holdin' then. Mushrooms and other weird plants scattered the floor. "Ye mean Jack's mother was dark skinned like us?" That was something I'd never of reckoned. Still, I guess it did explain his very tan skin, wild hair, and those very dark eyes of his.

Maria gave me a wry smile. "Do it seem so strange, little Ana Maria? Well, dis is truth. Even so, dee far seer Tia Dalma and him did grow up together since de were small chiles."

That did explain the apparent fondness Jack had for Tia, and why he got so irked when I called her a whore when we was in the boat. Tia Dalma did look to be bout Jack's age. I tried not ta think of the two a them when they was my age and maybe younger; rollin' round together under night sky… I mentally kicked me self ta keep from thinkin' on it. Instead, I gathered up me overturned bowl a put its smelly contents back inta place. I could feel Maria Pilar watchin' me.

"Ya need not chase dee shadows of what them two may be doin', chile. Sparra and Dalma not gonna end up togetha. Each one of dem do know it."

I sat me bowl on the table. I was unnerved with how keen the old woman was with readin' folks' minds.

"They seem right fond of each other just now. Besides, I couldna care less who Sparrow rolls round with."

Maria just smiled at that. She knew I be lyin'.

"Jack Sparrow loves nothin' except the sea, anyhow."

The old woman just shook her head. "Ah, chile. Ol' Maria Pilar here do see some of what may come, herself. Some bad, some good, but ya should go to him, chile. He be good at heart. Forget past hurt for now. Forget dem devil slavers for now. Jack Sparra be nothin' like dem."

Me eyes watered up then. Maria was right. When Jack found me when I was only fourteen, he coulda just raped me and sold me off for a pretty penny. Most pirates would of. The scars on me back ached with the memories of me childhood. Sparrow saved me from that life. He was so good to me. Really, he'd always been good to me. And that night… when we came together on that ship, I did feel somethin' for him. But, in the end, I had only pushed him away.

"Ah, Maria, I been so hard on Jack, and he's done so much for me."

Maria Pilar put a hand on me shoulder. "You do go to him, now."

I pulled of me bandana and raked me fingers through me hair. I liked ta do that when vexed.

"I really don't wanna go to him if he be with Tia Dalma."

"Ah, dee young Jack be not at far seer Dalma's now. North, past dee bogs, der be da graves of dhose who spirits have fled to dee other world. Dat where Sparra be."

Maria just smiled and said no more after that. I figured she knew where Jack was by way of her other "sight". I stood then, brushing off me hands. "Is this graveyard far?"

The old woman had turn back to her boilin' pot. "No, chile it not be far."

I ran me hand through me hair again. "Alright… uh thanks." I patted her aged shoulder. I was no good at showin' affection towards people.

xXx

As ol' Maria Pilar had said. The graveyard wasn't that far. It only took bout half a hour to get there. I guessed the swamp folk wanted their dead buried in solid, dry ground. As I trekked there I wondered why Jack would be in a graveyard anyway. Dead relatives, mayhap? His ma even? Aye, that had ta be it.

I caught sight of him as soon as I found the graveyard. He was sittin' right next to a grave that was marked with some symbol made of sticks. It was no cross though; that was only used in the white man's religion.

Jack's back was to me, but he no doubt heard me coming. Now that I had found him, I was a lil ill at ease. What was I gonna say to him anyways? I'd no idea how to begin this conversation. Sparrow didn' turn round til I got right next to him. At the sight of me, a corner of his mouth quirked into a li'l half smile.

"Fetching outfit, luv."

I rolled me eyes. I knew I prolly did look odd in this borrowed dress with me mannish boots. I ran a hand through me hair. It then occurred to me that I'd left me bandana at Maria Pilar's. This was prolly the most girlish Jack had ever seen me.

"I suppose old Maria Pilar told ye where I be, and no doubt about my mother, aye?"

I nodded. "Aye." I crouched down next to him. "Why didn' ye tell me, Jack?"

He shrugged. "Ye never asked darlin'. And in case you were wonderin' this be my mother." He gestured to the grave in front of us. "I was about your age when she died. She was a good woman, good mother." He paused. "And a good wife."

I raised me brows at that. "She was wed to yer pa then?"

"Not all white men hold the same prejudices, darlin'. Yes, they were married… in a way, but in the end my father loved the sea above all else." He smiled then. It was a sad smile. "As you no doubt have guessed, he was a pirate. As the old saying goes: 'As long as there has been ships to sail, young men have ever followed their fathers out to sea.' Except I wasn't with my father, exactly." He then reached to the ground next to him where I noticed his hat lay, and pulled a small bottle out a it. Rum, I guessed it was. I didn' comment as he took a swig of it. He went on afterwards. "In the end, I suppose one could say I take almost entirely after my old man."

He acted like that pained him. At least he knew who is pa was. I was the bastard of some plantation overseer who raped me ma. "Is he dead, yer pa?"

Jack shrugged again. "One can only guess. I haven't seen in near thirty years. Like I said, the sea was his first love." He took another swig of his rum.

"Look, Jack, the reason I came ta find ye is to apologize for bein' such a bitch to ye. I—"

"Please lass, refrain from cursing in front of me mother." He gestured to the grave.

I bit me lip. "Sorry. It's just that…uh I dunno what I want. I don't like ta let people come close to me, ye see."

God, this was hard ta put into words. I didn' wanna look weak to him, but how could I say what I wanted without doin' so? It was then that Jack spared me from doin' so.

"I understand what you're trying to say, luv. Yer afraid of being hurt and taken advantage of like your mother no doubt was. Ana, do you really believe I'm such a man?"

"Ye turned to Tia Dalma easy enough." I coulda bit me tongue off right after I said that, but the memory was still bitter.

Jack sighed and shook his head. "Ana, it was you who pushed me away. I am only a man, after all. And Tia Dalma is my oldest friend."

Strangely enough, I didn' get angry at this. I knew he was in the right. I reached out and took his hand in me own. This time, Jack didn' pull away. "You and me both love the sea, Sparrow. Maybe we can share that love together."

He smiled then. "As you wish, dearie."

There could be no love between us. I would not allow that, but at least he could see me in mayhaps the same fondness as he did Tia Dalma. I told me self that that was be enough.

It had to be enough.

**Extra long chappie here. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I apologize if Jack seems a little outside of his usual zany character, but this was a very angsty subject, and I'm thinking even he would be serious about it. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Fear not, I have returned. I know I haven't updated for a long time. No reason, I'm just lazy. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 16**

"Fair evenin' ain't it, Jack?" The sky was clear, and for once that damn mugginess had let down a spell. Jack and me had went off for some alone time, and a course he thought we had to bring some food and rum. I stood off to the side while he readied our meal. I looked over at Sparrow—god, he looked good. I liked seein' him without his bandana. His hair splayed over his face like that. I couldna believe I'd never thought he was a fellow mixed-breed. No full white man had hair like that. His shirt was half-open too, revealin' his damn nice lookin' chest.

"Aye, that it is luv." He took a swig of rum and beckoned to me. "What don't ye come over here to old Jack."

I shot him a dirty look. "I'll come over when I'm good and ready."

Jack shrugged. "Suit yourself, darling." He then turned to rummage through the stuff we brought.

I then ran over and tackled him. I straddled him and held him down flat on his back. "Ah, the great Captain Jack Sparrow has been caught of his guard." I laughed.

Sparrow grunted. "Easy, luv. Ye almost made me land on the rum." He turned his head and nodded at the bottle laying on its side right next to his shoulder.

"Ye'll get over it, I fancy." I leaned down and kissed him. "And now, Captain Sparrow, you be at me mercy." I ripped his shirt all the way open, and ran me hand up his stomach and up toward his chest.

"I am quaking with fear, dearie." He smirked. I could feel his "fear" hardenin' in his breeches and tryin' to rise up beneath me. I stroke me hand slowly across his chest, noting the odd shaped scars here and there. There was another jagged scar on the side of his belly. I ran me hands all over his body and bent down to kiss his throat, then down to the scars on his chest. I could feel his heart beat against me cheek. I felt his hands come up against me waist, he slipped them under me shirt, and stroked me back. I began tinglin' and I shuddered aloud.

Jack's hands halted. "Luv—Ana, look at me." I lifted me head and saw that his face was serious. "You really want this, darling?" He asked, he brought a hand up to me cheek. "If you think you might have any regrets after all is said and done, I'm enough of a gentleman to reign me own lust, savvy?"

I turned me head to kiss his rough palm. "Savvy." I whispered, and then pulled off me own shirt. "No regrets, Jack" I kissed him on the lips, and I felt his hands cup me bubbies. He sits up with me still straddlin' him. I helped him shrug off the rest of his shirt. We wrapped our arms round each other, our bare chests pressed close together.

oOo

I woke up the next day to find Jack not next me. I thought it odd since we had fallen asleep right next to each other. Irked, I got up and put me clothes back on. I thought I might find him down by the docks. He was not. I even asked around to see if anyone knew where he might be at. It was then that I noticed our longboat was gone…

That hit me like a kick in me belly. There was no way Jack could a just left! I went to Tia Dalma's house. Surely she would know where he was. Me chest was tight as I walked there. I couldna believe that he would a left me.

I opened her door, tryin' to ignore the jar of eyeballs hangin' right on the lintel. "Tia where ye be at?" I called. I then heard her mutterin' in the back, behind her beaded curtain. "Tia, come out here!"

She came out, lookin' irked. "It be for Jack you do look, yes?"

"Aye, and I figured ye would know where he be. The boat—"

"Da boat you do came in no longer docked. Yes, I know." She turned to her table and began rummaging through the stuff scattered on it.

"Well?" I was gettin' even more ill at ease. "What happened to it? And Jack?"

Tia Dalma turned around. "Witty Sparrow has gone."

"WHAT?! How could he just leave?! Just leave me?" He'd left me. That damned dirty bastard had really left me. Just when I thought he and I… I stopped that thought. Anger boiled in me. "Why in the bloodiest hell did he just leave? Tell me, Tia!"

The woman just looked at me, unflustered. "Jack Sparrow keeps him own reasons. He love the sea more than…"

"Aye, I know. The sea be his first and only love." I spat. It was then I noticed what Tia had in her hand. Jack's compass.

"Why is that still here."

"He did leave it for you." She held it out to me. I grabbed the compass and opened it. It didn' even point north. "Damn thing doesn' work."

Tia Dalma shrugged. "You not lookin' for north, do you? It deems Sparrow do want you to have it."

I squeezed the compass in me hand. Jack really thought he could just fuck me and leave me. Me vision turned red. I wanted ta kill that pirate. I threw the damned compass against the wall. "Jack Sparrow can go to Hell for all I care!"

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
